Sutch
Sutch, or Fort Sutch, is a minor city located along the Brena River, within the province of Cyrodiil. It is located north of Anvil and northeast of Beldaburo. Sutch was once a well-established settlement in the Gold Coast, but it has since been in disrepair and abandoned. The Fort Sutch Abbey is all that remains. Description Geography Sutch is located on the northern grasslands of the Gold Coast, and was built on the southern end of the Brena River near the border to Hammerfell and the city of Rihad. Sutch is a part of the Colovian Estates, a government operating out of Colovia that co-exists alongside the Empires of Cyrodiil. Some sources claim that Sutch is located in Hammerfell''Thief of Virtue'' whereas other sources claim it exists in Cyrodiil. There may also be two different locations with the same name, one in each province. In Cyrodiil, Sutch is the ruins of Fort Sutch and the city of Sutch was on the Gold Road, where the road continues northwards to the Brena River. East of what was the city is a road where it leads into a small lake. The seat of power in Sutch was Castle Sutch.[https://youtu.be/8ZJ4Osk2yNo?t=31s The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - E3 2005 Video] History Second Era A well-known legend takes place in Sutch in which a would-be thief came to steal the Baron's gold coins and fell in love with the Baroness instead.Thief of Virtue During the Interregnum, the city-state of Sutch was active in the warring of the Alliance War. However, Sutch was not a part of the independent region of the Gold Coast, despite being one of the three main settlements. Regardless, the people of Sutch continued their daily routine and hunters along the Brena River would continue to sell their wares. The city-state of Sutch was also notorious for dealing with Daedra and the conduit of Boethiah operated out of Sutch. At some point before the Second Akaviri Invasion, Jorunn the Skald-King had traveled to Sutch, seeking artistic and philosophical pursuits.Events of " "Jorunn the Skald-KingThe Rite of Boethiah's Gauntlet[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/drake-blades-answers-your-questions The Drake of Blades Answer Your Questions] Sutch remained as a city throughout the Interregnum and was still standing, even four-hundred years during the aftermath of the Hammerfell Civil War and during the Tiber Wars. Before the Tiber Wars, Cuhlecain of Falkreath was able to unite the Colovian Estates and eventually the Nibenay under a single banner. Sutch, along with the other cities in Colovia were among the first to be established under the Third Empire. Cuhlecain would be assassinated by Tiber Septim, who would unite the provinces of Tamriel under his Empire. The last recorded date that Sutch was still a city was in 2E 864.Map of Western TamrielThe Arcturian Heresy Third Era During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the ruins of Fort Sutch were left abandoned by the denizens of the Imperial Province. A squadron of Imperial Legion soldiers were stationed at the ruins of Fort Sutch when an Oblivion Gate opened east of the structure. With the help of the Hero of Kvatch, the group was able to destroy the gate and save the area from another invasion. At some point, the ruins of Fort Sutch were used as a redoubt by the bandits of the Gold Coast. They were led by a warlord, Roderick, who had fallen sick from an unknown illness. Roderick died from ingesting poison instead of his medicine and his death was orchestrated by the Dark Brotherhood.Events of "Attack on Fort Sutch" Gallery Fort Sutch.png|Fort Sutch circa 3E 433. Trivia *Sutch was set to appear in but was cut out of the game before the release. It was featured in the Oblivion E3 Demo that was released in 2005. There have been mentions of Sutch throughout the final game, implying that it was cut late into development. Appearances * * * ** (Seen on map) Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations